


New Eyes: The Purge

by jazzy2017



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2017/pseuds/jazzy2017
Summary: The King of Saiyans, King Vegeta, has been resurrected by Vegeta's betrothed, Nayla. She hopes to restore the power of the Saiyans and take her place beside Vegeta as his mate, by any means necessary. While she tries to separate Vegeta from Bulma and Trunks, a great evil wishes to destroy them all.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**New Eyes: The Purge**

**Chapter 1- Familiar Feeling**

The park was pretty empty today, but Bulma didn't mind. In fact she hated the crowds so it seemed she had chosen the perfect day for a picnic. Bulma lounged out on the blanket, basking in a warm glow. She stretched her arms out and her wedding ring sparkled in the sun. Chi Chi craned her neck to see it.

"Oh, is that your wedding ring? I hardly see you wear it. Of course, we haven't gotten to see each other as much lately."

Bulma held her hand out, admiring the ring. "When I'm around the house or working on a new machine, I don't wear it. I'm afraid to lose it or damage it. Honestly if I did, I'd never hear the end of it from a certain someone over there."

Bulma motioned to Vegeta. He leaned against a tree with one foot kicked up against the trunk. The Saiyan prince wore his trademark scowl and while his eyes were closed, Bulma knew he wasn't resting but listening.

Chi Chi scoffed. "Like he has any place to talk! He's not even wearing his wedding band."

Bulma shook her head, smiling. "Actually, Vegeta probably wears his more than I wear mine. It surprised me really. I didn't even know he bothered to wear the band until Trunks mentioned it. Apparently he saw Vegeta wearing it when he took his glove off while they were training."

"That surprises me too. To think Vegeta would actually wear it as a testament of his love to you."

Vegeta's eyes bolted open. "Don't go saying things like that to that foolish woman! I am honor bound to wear it. Love has nothing to do with it!"

Despite his ranting, Chi Chi couldn't help but notice the slight blush that rose to the prince's cheeks. Bulma giggled, ignoring Vegeta's discomfort.

"Hey, if you're done eavesdropping, come over here. Goku should be here soon and then we can eat our food."

Upon hearing the word food, Trunks and Goten ended their game of tag and ran over to where their mothers were seated.

"I don't see why we have to wait on Kakarot to eat. Don't you Earthlings have the phrase 'you snooze, you lose'?" Vegeta fired back, walking toward the women.

"Yeah Mom," Trunks chimed in, "Dad's right and Goku was supposed to be here an hour ago already. I say we eat now. He can have whatever's left."

Goten's stomach growled and he blushed, scratching the back of his head shyly. "I am pretty hungry. Let's just save Dad some."

Vegeta smirked and turned to Bulma. "Well, it's three against two. Looks like we're eating without Kakarot."

"Well then it looks like I arrived just in time, huh Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned to see Goku just landing on the grass. He jogged up to his wife, giving her a quick kiss before she could yell at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and glared.

"Kakarot, why do I smell soy sauce on you?" asked Vegeta gruffly.

Goku sat down, laughing nervously. "Well before I left Korin's Tower to get more senzu beans for our fight, Korin offered me some food and I stayed to only have a tiny bit."

Goku brought his fingers together to show the small amount he ate. Chi Chi smacked him, fuming.

"We were all waiting for you while you were stuffing your face!" she yelled accusingly.

Goku held his hands up in defense. "Chi Chi, I really didn't stay long though."

Bulma laughed. It was so typical Goku. After all these years, the only thing stronger than his love for fighting was his love for food. Bulma pulled out a capsule and pressed it. In a poof, an array of rice, noodles, fish and meat were in front of them.

"Come on you guys, let's just dig in."

Like always Vegeta and Goku treated the meal as a competition. They piled away bowls of rice and noodles, taking a break only to grab giant turkey legs and pick off meat buns. As the food began to wane, the two men resorted to stealing from each other's plates. Bulma looked on in awe at her husband. He always ate as fiercely as Goku, but no matter how fast he ate, he never made a mess. Not one grain of rice missed his mouth or one drip of soup drizzled down his chin. It was as fascinating as it was unnerving and a little annoying that he could have that kind of grace. Goku scooped up Vegeta's last hand pressed salmon sushi. He ate it in one bite, sticking out his tongue playfully afterwards.

"Kakarot, I was saving that last for a reason! That's my favorite!"

"You snooze, you lose. Isn't that what you said Vegeta?"

Just as Vegeta readied himself to punch Goku, Bulma laid her hand on his shoulder. She pushed her plate towards him.

"Here, I picked an extra one for you. I know it's your favorite." Bulma gave a soft smile.

Vegeta sat back down and took her plate. He grunted and smirked triumphantly at Goku as he ate the sushi. Chi Chi looked up at the sky overhead. It was still midday, but the sky had darkened considerably. The sun was hidden behind rolling black clouds.

"Look at the sky. Do you think it may rain?" Chi Chi inquired, helping Bulma put away the dishes.

Goku examined the sky. "No, I would have noticed that when I was flying from Korin's. It's not rain. It's something else."

A shockwave of energy flashed through the Saiyans and Vegeta stiffened. _'What was that? Why does it feel…familiar to me?'_

Trunks tugged on his father's arm. "Did you feel that, Dad? I think there's something powerful close by."

Goten nodded and looked around to find the source of the power.

They heard a shrieking growl toward West City. Bulma turned and gasped. In the distance, they saw a beast in Saiyan armor, beating his chest and stomping about. There was no doubt it was the oozaru, the giant Saiyan ape. Vegeta froze, eyes wide with confusion.

"What? Vegeta, that has to be a Saiyan, right? How can there be a Saiyan in ape form when the only Saiyan with a tail is your brother, Tarble?" Bulma cried out.

"That's not Tarble's signature ki though," explained Goku.

Goku looked at Vegeta. He hadn't said a word or moved from where he was standing. It was strange. He didn't look to be afraid, but usually he was cocky and eager at the prospect of a good fight. Goku felt the hair on his neck rise.

"What? What is it Vegeta? I mean it's not Tarble right?"

"No it's not," answered Vegeta breaking from his trance, "I do know him though. Do you see the armor he's wearing? It bears my family crest on it, only those of the royal family can wear it in battle."

Goku squinted until he made out the crest. It was red with a trident symbol, two small bars below that, and what looked like a spiky u shape at the bottom.

"Oh, I see what you're talking about, but I still don't get who he is." Goku thought for a moment and then it hit him. "Wait, you don't mean to tell me that giant ape is-"

Vegeta nodded. "That's my father. It's unmistakable."

Trunk looked at his father shocked. "I thought he was dead though. How is he alive and why is he here?"

Vegeta powered up and began to float. "That's exactly what I want to ask him. Bulma, Trunks, stay here."

Vegeta flew off towards West City with Goku tailing him. Trunks pouted.

"Aw, that's no fair. I'm not just some weak little kid. Why can't I go?"

Bulma pulled out a capsule to a small plane. "Come on, Trunks! We're going were the action is."

Trunk grinned and balled his fists up in excitement. "You mean it Mom? Awesome!"

"Well, this may be the only time you'll be able to meet your grandfather and I for one want to meet my father in law and show him how lucky his son is to have met me." Bulma grinned .

Bulma stepped in the plane and put on her seatbelt. Trunks followed suit. Goten ran to get on the plane, but his mother grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't. I won't have you rushing off to fight like your father. This doesn't concern us so we are going to stay right here until that big monkey is gone."

Her tone of voice was shrill and left no room for discussion. Goten slumped on the ground, waving goodbye to the two.

"Ok Trunks, we're just gonna keep our distance until your dad and Goku get him to revert. Got it?"

Trunk tilted his head toward the window in thought. "Got it."

His dad didn't talk much about is father, but Trunks knew he had a lot of respect for him. Despite giving him over to Frieza, Vegeta held the King in high regard. Trunks leaned back. How would he feel fighting his father, Trunks wondered. It wasn't a normal sparing match, it was obvious from the King's form that he had come to destroy and kill. Trunks turned his attention to his mother. He would need to stay alert, just in case they were hit in the plane. If need be, he would fight alongside his father to protect the earth again. Deep down, though Trunks would never admit it, he hoped he wouldn't really be needed.

**Okay there's the first chapter! How was it so far? Next chapter King Vegeta meets his family. How do you think he'll react to Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks? I think it'll be interesting to see played out. Anyway, please review to keep me motivated! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the family**

Vegeta flew with his own blue energy licking at his body. Goku sped up to match Vegeta's stride. He saw his friend's eyes burrow and he gritted his teeth. He was worried, not afraid. They arrived to see the oozaru pushing over a building, but not violently. Every few seconds he would stop and look around, taking in his surroundings. He looked menacing, but not exactly wicked. The military was especially quick today. They were already loaded up to fire their off their tanks and missiles. Vegeta seethed. He didn't want any pitiful humans trying to handle his father. Vegeta raised his hand and sent off a multiple of small ki blasts, destroying the tank guns and rendering the missiles useless. Vegeta rose in the air to see his father in his eyes. His eyes were entirely white and his pupils were gone, but Vegeta knew he could see him just fine. The King noticed the prince and tried to speak but his words came out as gurgles instead. Goku rose up.

"What's wrong with him? Can he speak in this form?"

"Of course he can! He is the King of Saiyans! Just stay out of this."

King Vegeta leaned in closer to the two, motioning to the sky before shaking uncontrollably. He let out another primal yell before releasing his Chou Makouhou, a massive wave of energy from his mouth. Vegeta and Goku were struck down before the two released their own ki blasts to cancel out the attack. Vegeta lightly touched his singed arm and smirked. His father was stronger than he remembered.

Vegeta stood and his smirk was replaced with a frown. His father was still shaking, swinging wildly. _'Why can't he control himself in this form now? He taught me to control my form.'_

His eyes widened as he noticed two more familiar kis, heading toward the scene. _'Ugh that woman never listens. She always needs to tag along and she brought Trunks with her of course.'_

Goku turned toward the direction of the Capsule Corp. plane. "I guess you're about to have a family reunion."

Vegeta looked up to the sky where his father had motioned and he saw it, the artificial moon. From his father's actions, it was obvious he didn't create it. However it was something only those of Saiyan blood could create. Who could have done this?

Storing enough energy, Vegeta pointed his index finger like he was going to fire off a gun. He aimed at the fake moon and shot a red bolt of energy out of his finger. There was a large explosion as the shot hit its target. King Vegeta let out a final growl as his body began to shrink. Goku and Vegeta ran over to where the fallen Saiyan lied. Bulma landed nearby running to catch a glimpse of Vegeta's father.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Bulma curiously.

Vegeta glared at her, "I told you and the boy to stay behind! Why do you insist on following?"

Bulma, unfazed by her husband's anger, peered over his shoulder at Goku and King Vegeta. Goku was lifting him up, but King Vegeta swatted his hand out of the way.

"I don't need your help, boy."

"Oh wow, I didn't realize how closely you resemble him. I definitely see where your attitude comes from though." Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

Vegeta turned away from Bulma. "Father," he muttered.

Vegeta knelt on one knee, casting his eyes toward the ground. Trunks ran to Bulma. They were quiet for a moment, all in shock by Vegeta's actions.

"Vegeta, get up my son." King Vegeta smiled, putting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Bulma cleared her throat. "We should probably leave before the reporters or the military come here."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "We'll meet you at the house."

Goku and the two Vegetas took off, leaving Trunks and Bulma again with the plane. Bulma was giddy, putting the plane on autopilot before glancing out the plane window. She was pushing the plane back to the Briefs' household as quickly as she could. Vegeta, like a typical jerk didn't even introduce them yet to his father, but she understood. He surely had a lot to update him on. Trunks hadn't said a word either, but he shifted in his seat antsy and impatient. Surprisingly, Bulma and Trunks were the first to arrive. As she capsuled the plane, Vegeta and the King landed.

"Where did Goku go?" asked Trunks looking around.

Vegeta smirked. "He went back to the park, and his woman wouldn't let him leave again."

Bulma smiled knowingly. That sounded exactly like Chi Chi and she knew that was one fight Goku couldn't win. King Vegeta stood silently, taking in the strange surroundings in addition to being alive again. Vegeta said nothing more, walking inside. Trunks ran behind after King Vegeta entered the main room. Mrs. Briefs looked up from the cake she was frosting and smiled brightly at Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta, I see you're back from the park. Well I hope you saved room for the cakes I made for you."

King Vegeta walked in, eyeing the cakes. Mrs. Briefs looked shocked and revealed her own confused blue eyes. "Vegeta, there are two of you, but that one looks much older and taller!"

Bulma heard her mother from the door and went to see what the commotion was. Vegeta chuckled. Despite her typical ditzy attitude, in a way she was actually right. "He's my father."

Satisfied with the answer, Mrs. Briefs' smile returned. "You know, I could have sworn you said he died, but it's so nice of him to visit."

Mrs. Briefs leaned in Vegeta's ear. "He's almost as handsome you. What's his name?"

Vegeta ignored her first comment and stepped back. Even after eleven years living with Mrs. Briefs, she still made him uncomfortable.

King Vegeta answered. "I am King Vegeta. Prepare me one of those 'cakes' you've made."

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting a king in my home. I'll make some tea as well."

Mrs. Briefs left, pinching Vegeta's butt on her way out with a giggle. Vegeta's cheeks reddened as he grumbled about personal space and crazy in-laws. Bulma watched the interaction with amusement in her eyes.

"Well she always says no one can fill out those spandex shorts like her sweet prince." Bulma said sweetly.

"Just shut up, woman."

King Vegeta acknowledged Bulma for the first time. "You, servant woman, bring me something to eat at once."

Bulma glared, walking up to him. She poked him in the chest angrily. "Now look here mister, just because you're some king that doesn't mean you have the right to boss me around in my own home! Have you ever heard of a little word called please?"

King Vegeta scowled and raised his hand to blast her. Vegeta stepped in between them and grabbed his father's wrist.

"Don't kill her," the Saiyan warned.

The king lowered his hand. His gaze shifted between Vegeta and Bulma quizzically.

"What is this woman to you? A concubine perhaps?"

Vegeta smirked at Bulma before answering, "Basically."

Bulma smacked his chest fuming. Mrs. Briefs returned with the cakes and tea, and left oblivious to her daughter's sudden display of anger.

"Tell him the truth, VE-GE-TA!" she said putting emphasis on each syllable of his name.

King Vegeta looked bored, sipping his tea lazily at the kitchen counter. "Your concubine has a loud mouth, Vegeta."

Trunk looked confused. "I don't get it. What's a concubine?"

"It's your mother," answered Vegeta without missing a beat.

He thought it was proper payback. If her mother could walk around pinching his butt, his father could drink tea and call her a concubine. Bulma smacked his chest again before turning towards the older Vegeta with a grumble.

"I'm his wife!" she spat.

"His…wife?" repeated King Vegeta, testing the word on his lips.

"My mate," Vegeta corrected for his father.

King Vegeta let the words register in his mind. He looked at Bulma warily. It was obvious that she possessed no fighting skill. Her muscles were small and weak compared to the average Saiyan woman. She didn't seem too bright. She had challenged the King of Saiyans, something only a fool would do. She was attractive, but there surely had to be other attractive women, preferably Saiyan women, that would be more worthy of his son. His son seemed mostly unfazed by her actions, purposefully irking her as if it were a game. That still wasn't reason enough to mate _her_.

"Чаму б вы абралі такую жанчыну, як ваш муж?" asked King Vegeta. (Why would you choose such a woman as your mate?)

Bulma looked confused, then annoyed. She knew he was speaking his native language. She of course wasn't fluent and Vegeta never taught her Saiyan, but she picked up a little. She heard the word 'woman'. It was a favorite of Vegeta's. Her eyes narrowed. He was talking about her.

"Vegeta, what is he asking you? I know he's talking about me."

Vegeta looked at Bulma coyly and answered back in his native tongue. "Я пакахаў дзяўчыну." (I've grown fond of the woman."

Bulma glared at Vegeta. Trunks grinned. Thanks to his dad teaching him Saiyan, he understood every word. He decided to introduce himself in Saiyan, hoping to impress the king.

"Я ствалоў. Я твой унук." (I'm Trunks. I'm your grandson.)

King Vegeta smiled approvingly at the boy. He had an odd coloring of hair, evidently coming from his mother's side, but he possessed strong Saiyan features. On top of that he spoke Saiyan fluently. Bulma looked to her son, pleading with him.

"Come on Trunks. Tell what you all are saying."

Trunks looked between his father and grandfather, shaking his head with a smile. "Прабачце, гэта паміж мужчынамі Саян, а не людскія маці." (Sorry, this is between Saiyan men, not human mothers.)

The two Vegetas smirked even more, laughing lightly. Bulma pulled her son's ear roughly, fed up with being left out.

"You are going to tell me what you just said, mister. Why are they laughing?"

"Ow, Mom! Ok, I said sorry, this is between Saiyan men, not human mothers."

Bulma's frown deepened as the two men laughed again. She let go of Trunk's ear. "Oh right, you jerks? Well…well.. шруба, які вы!" (Screw you.)

The translation sounded rough on her tongue, but judging from the shocked expressions on the Saiyans face, Bulma knew they understood what she said. Getting the reaction she desired, Bulma gave a smirk of her own, walking out of the room triumphantly.

King Vegeta looked at his son. "You actually taught that woman Saiyan?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, she must have caught on to some of the words."

King Vegeta nodded understanding. His son was still looking in the direction his mate had left and interestingly enough the prince was smiling. "It would seem she's more Saiyan than I first thought."

Vegeta noticed the approving tone. _'That's why she's my mate.'_

The phone rang and Bulma picked it up. It was Yamcha. His voice was muffled but Vegeta's keen ears picked up most of the conversation. Yamcha was urging Bulma to turn on the television. He had called to ask if Vegeta could still become a giant ape. Vegeta frowned. Evidently the news cameras had picked up a bit of footage of his father in the city. He turned on the television and turned to the news.

"… _and we ask ourselves this there really life out there? Do aliens truly exist and if so can they be trusted? What or who are these beings that wreak havoc on our precious city?"_

Vegeta scoffed. After all the crap that Earth when through with villains and aliens, himself included, how were they still unsure if there was life outside of Earth? A clip came on showing the wreckage of the attack with officials estimating the costs to rebuild in the millions. The camera panned over the epicenter of the attack and Vegeta's eyes widened. On the screen was a woman, one he knew from his home. She was looking around with a dirty look on her face and pushing away crumbled remnant of buildings. Even at the distance she was from the camera; Vegeta could see her tail bristling in irritation. Bulma walked up behind him, phone still in hand. She saw Vegeta's expression and looked at the screen closely. Her eyes widened.

"Another Saiyan?" She said quietly.

Vegeta nodded. "I assumed she had died years ago though."

"Who is she? Do you know her personally?"

King Vegeta watched the screen, amusement flashing in his eyes. "He should know her well. That is his betrothed."

**I planned to write more but my hand are hurting for some reason so I called it quits early. Anyway I hope this chapter was amusing and the next chapter will provide some clarity. Just a fun fact the "Saiyan" language is actually Belarusian. I hope that wasn't too confusing. Well thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're betrothed? You promised yourself to another woman?" Bulma sputtered angrily.

Vegeta frowned. "Calm down. Have you forgotten I'm a Prince? We were betrothed at my birth."

Vegeta walked toward the door. "Stay here." Before Bulma could object, he was gone with a blue streak of light tailing him.

Bulma sat on the couch, brow furrowed. She bit her lip and watched the screen. She turned to King Vegeta.

"Who is that woman and why are you two here? I was under the impression that the only full blooded Saiyans left were Vegeta, Tarble and Goku."

King Vegeta looked confused. "What do you mean the only full blooded Saiyans left? I'm the King of a planet full of Saiyans, foolish girl. I don't know why my son has come to this mud planet instead of returning to Planet Vegeta in the first place."

Bulma looked at the King sympathetically. He had no idea what Frieza had done to his race. Bulma chose her words carefully.

"Vegeta couldn't return to your home planet. It was destroyed not long after you were killed."

King Vegeta watched her incredulously, looking for the lie in her eyes. "You speak nonsense girl. We Saiyans are an elite race of warriors! If this is something Vegeta said to you, he has been lying to you."

"Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. He blew up the whole thing. It was weak and cowardly of him, but it's the truth. I'm sorry."

Bulma watched her words sink in slowly. The king rose silently and looked out the window. "My comrades, my subjects, and all who have trusted me are dead. I have failed them."

Bulma didn't speak. She would often see Vegeta look the same way, so heavy hearted, and she knew it wouldn't help for her to just babble off anything.

"It makes no sense," King Vegeta continued, "why have I even been brought back to life? What good is a king without a kingdom, a king without subjects?"

Trunks took this time to step up to his grandfather. "I'm sure that woman Dad is going to get knows a lot. It's too much of a coincidence for you both to be here now. Look, it looks like Dad already got to her!"

Trunks pointed to the television. Vegeta had just landed. The cameras couldn't pick up the conversation between the two Saiyans, but Bulma could definitely pick up on the body language the woman was giving off. Regardless of Saiyan and Earthling cultural differences, she recognized the woman's lingering touch when she held his shoulder. Vegeta held his trademark scowl, shrugging off her touch. Vegeta's body shifted slightly before spiraling off toward Capsule Corp, the woman following suit.

The two arrived quickly. Trunks inspected the new Saiyan with interest. She had sun kissed skin and ebony hair with sharp black eyes and a coy grin. She bowed to King Vegeta before her eyes rested on the prince.

"I thought you dead for so long, Prince Vegeta. I searched for you for years."

"Who exactly is this woman, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, pressing herself against her husband.

Nayla smirked at the woman. "I'm his betrothed."

"Well, I'm his mate." Bulma countered.

Vegeta ignored the territorial women. "Her name is Nayla. I thought she had been destroyed by Frieza. Clearly I was mistaken. What are you doing here anyway?"

Nayla flipped her shoulder length hair and feigned a pout. "Are you not glad my prince? I have survived Frieza just as you and I intend to restore Planet Vegeta. I've gained so much power and abilities since the last time we saw one another. I want things to be as they were intended to be, which is why I brought your father back to life."

Vegeta took a step back shocked. "How did you do such a thing?"

King Vegeta spoke up. "What of the other Saiyans? You do know our race has been wiped out, don't you Nayla? Do you have the power to bring them all back?"

"The power I use can only bring back you person and only someone I was connected to. I thought it fitting that I bring the King back to reclaim his throne."

Trunk watched the exchange puzzled. He sat down on the couch perturbed. "I don't get it. You're gonna make a new Planet Vegeta? What about my dad? He can't stay here and be on that new planet?"

Nayla listened nonchalantly. "Vegeta is a Saiyan and of course would be with the Saiyan race. He will have no use for this planet once his home planet is restored."

Vegeta scowled. "You have no business speaking for me! Tell me. How do expect to bring the planet back?"

Nayla smirked. "You should know the answer of this, with the dragonballs of course."

Bulma had had enough. Who did this woman think she was? Out of nowhere she had shown up and was expecting to use the Earth's Dragon balls to take Vegeta away. She couldn't stand the way Nayla batted her eyes at the Prince.

"Well let me tell you something sister. Those dragon balls are no easy find. Even if you do find them, you'll have to do it without Vegeta. He's made Earth his home now."

For the first time Nayla turned to look at Bulma fully. "You're messing with something that doesn't concern you."

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "You're trying to break up my family!"

"Your family is messing with the fate of Planet Vegeta!" Nayla shot out.

"Enough!" King Vegeta bellowed. "Vegeta, you owe it your race to restore our planet."

Vegeta seethed, walking to the couch to take a seat. He turned to look at Nayla coldly. "So, why have you come now? After over 30 years, you've suddenly back to restore the Saiyan race?"

Nayla frowned. "Why are you meeting me with such hostility? Honestly, I don't understand why you wouldn't want to have your father back, to have your people back, to have your homeland back? Could it be that THAT woman has you turning your back on your people?" Nayla's gaze slid to Bulma.

Bulma turned to Trunks in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Sweetheart, how about you go upstairs? This is more of an adult discussion."

"Ah yeah sure Mom." Trunk laughed nervously. He ran up the stairs and Bulma focused her attention on the woman in front of her.

"You have some nerve, you bitch! How dare you come into my house and try to take my husband!"

Nayla sat next to Vegeta unfazed with the woman's outburst. "When Planet Vegeta is restored, that title will mean little. Prince Vegeta deserves the best, and the best is me, a strong Saiyan warrior, not some bubble headed human."

Bulma made a move to slap to Saiyan, but Vegeta stepped between the two. He held a straining Bulma in place.

"Stop it! Keep still, woman!"

Bulma stilled, keeping a scowl and glare at Nayla. Vegeta held Bulma around her waist a moment longer. He released her slowly and spoke.

"I agree to help you restore Planet Vegeta, but I will not mate you."

Bulma smirked at the annoyed expression on Nayla's face. Nayla disregarded the last of Vegeta's words.

"No matter my prince. Tomorrow you will meet Pavel and once you see all that I have done for our people, you will understand what the right choice is for you to make."

Vegeta ignored her haughty tone and made his way upstairs. After the change of events today, he simply wanted a hot shower. Vegeta turned the shower on and stepped in, relishing in the slight burn of the droplets on his skin. He could Bulma hear coming into their bedroom after a while. She was still angry and her ki fluctuated every few minutes.

' _She's probably riling herself up over nothing.'_ Vegeta mused.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel. As soon as the prince stepped out the door, his eyes connected with Bulma. She was sitting on the bed, silent. Her lips were tightened and pinched in a small line, but her eyes were flaming. Vegeta hesitated slightly to make his way to the bed. He pulled a pair of shorts from the drawer and fixed his trademark scowl in place.

"Well, Vegeta do you have anything to say for yourself?" Bulma spat out.

"You're speaking as if I have anything to apologize for, woman." Vegeta retorted hotly.

Bulma's angry glare softened into a look more vulnerable, hurt even. "How could you? How could you agree to restore Planet Vegeta, knowing that that woman only wants to take you away?"

"I told her that I would not mate her; what else did you want?"

Bulma ignored the statement. "And you let her talk to me like I was nothing. I'm a genius and you let her call your wife bubble headed."

"I believe what you called her was much worse than bubble headed." Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma was not amused. She sighed lowly, pulling her knees to her chest. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Vegeta sputtered, caught off guard by the question. "What? What are you going on about?"

"You told me that I was able to get away with saying so much to you in the beginning because I was feisty and pretty. Perhaps it's the same with Nayla. On top of that she's a Saiyan so basically your perfect woman." Bulma bit out.

Vegeta sat next to her, pulling her into his chest. "When Planet Vegeta has been remade, I will take the throne with you by my side. You need not worry about other taking your space."

For a little while the two were speechless, motionless, with their eyes fixated with one another. Bulma smiled softly and gave Vegeta a peck in the cheek. Vegeta looked away, slightly embarrassed. He'd said all that as an oath and she had to go and turn it into something mushy. It amazed Bulma even now how the simplest shows of affection could turn Vegeta into some schoolboy experiencing his first crush. Still even in private affection was new to him. Bulma lifted herself from her mate and pulled herself into the covers of her bed. Tomorrow they would meet another Saiyan, Pavel and the hunt for the dragonballs would begin again. She needed to be ready.

**How much do you want Goku and his family in this story? Once Planet Vegeta is wished back, that will be the location for the majority of the story so I didn't know if I wanted Goku to go to the planet with Vegeta or later?**


End file.
